KIMAHRI SAYS
by Silver Neko
Summary: Wise words from Kimahri. Kimahri insults the cast of FF VIII! Yay!
1. Kimahri say stuff!

KIMAHRI SAYS  
  
~WHY?! THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER! First I found out my Orders for Jhonen's new book and 4 CDs I orderd from Animenation arent coming  
becase of some problem with stuff at the bankm and this is the 3'RD TIME I'VE ORDERD THEM. And now...Kimahri Says has been deleated. I don't know why, becouse the  
E-mail didn't say, but all of my reveiws are gone. And I just feel horrible inside. No book, no CD's and now a whole years worth of Reviews: Gone. I feel like shit.   
I was playing Final Fantasy X, and it was at a part when Kimahri was yammering on about Ronso stuff, when my brother (Who was watching) suddenly said, "Kimahri say,   
Kimahri's friends don't play with matches." It was so totally random that I choked on my soda with glee. So now, thanks to the insanity of the Silver Neko's little   
brother, codename: "Mr. Pink", we bring you: A LIST OF THINGS KIMAHRI SAYS!~ The Silver Neko, having to repost all of Kimahri Says. She feels like shit too.  
  
"Kimahri say, a person jumping off a bridge is worth two people laughing at it."  
  
"Kimahri say, wash pants often, never watch Opera."  
  
"Kimahri say, a pickle in a jar does not make a good friend."  
  
"Kimahri say, the funest thing about having a gold fish is getting to flush it when it dies."  
  
"Kimahri say, turkey is not only for thanksgiving."  
  
"Kimahri say, never rub Buddha's tummy with greasy fingers."  
  
"Kimahri say, kill little blond boy from 1000 years ago first chance you get. Otherwise he become annoying pest who's whining will plague you even in your sleep."  
  
"Kimahri say, the urge to kill can be subsided by watching Blue's clues."  
  
"Kimahri say, when basting the turkey, make sure that your baby sister doesn't crawl inside and you cook her. Mmmmm...baby sister...."  
  
"Kimahri say, blowing up is just as fun as blowing somebody else up."   
  
"Kimahri say, your Playstation 2 is your friend. Don't take out your anger by throwing it off your roof."   
  
"Kimahri say, obey Sony."  
  
"Kimahri say, never travel by plane, always by boat, always, all the time."  
  
"Kimahri say, if your friends want you to smoke, do it, being an outsider sucks."   
  
"Kimahri say, you shouldn't feel guilty shooting somebody after their dead, when you shot and killed them in the first place."  
  
"Kimahri say, never go to the zoo if your covered in fur, blue, have tail and have a horn, even if its broken."  
  
"Kimahri say, always buy bendy straws with your drink."  
  
"Kimahri say, a mouse in a tube can be especially fun if dropped under water."  
  
"Kimahri say, never stick Lance in toaster."  
  
"Kimahri say, never try to stab old man in red while he's sleeping. He wears armor, all the time."  
  
"Kimahri say, don't plan on eating little girl you are taking to temple, you get attached to them."  
  
"Kimahri say, man with funky hair's Blitz ball make good chew toy for when teeth hurt."  
  
"Kimahri say, lady with big boobs scare Kimahri. Keep her away."  
  
"Kimahri say, scene from Titanic cannot be performed on jet ski. Nope, it can't. Kimahri learned this the hard way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FUN KIMAHRI FACT!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kimahri Says" was originated in Belgium, by Mr. Pink. ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kimahri say, Al Bhed girl always carry tasty treats. Just do a little dance."  
  
"Kimahri say, Max Payne is hard game. Kimahri send nasty letter to makers of game."  
  
"Kimahri say, Biran is a jerkwad. His tail smells of feces."  
  
"Kimahri say, Yenke is a rotten little yesman with a stupid voice. His head is very small. This disturbs Kimahri."  
  
"Kimahri say, fried green tomatoes, the movie, make Kimahri cry like little rain cloud. Kimahri hides his head in shame."  
  
"Kimahri say, catching all those little butterflies is hard. Kimahri SMASH little red butterflies! They anger Kimahri!"  
  
"Kimahri say, never wear dress when you think nobody's around. They most likely are."  
  
"Kimahri say, refrigerator box make good fort."  
  
"Kimahri say, painting releases all urges of death."  
  
"Kimahri say, Luca Goers dress in the manner of male prostitutes."  
  
"Kimahri say, Zev Ronso rocks. Put him on your team. He needs money for his Broadway musical. Why can't Kimahri be the Phantom of the Opera? Why?"  
  
"Kimahri say, nap time is good only when nobody asks Kimahri "Kimahri Say" questions. Kimahri must lick self now. Kimahri happy when sleeping, Kimahri feel likes he's dead."  
  
  
~Wow, I finished that in an hour! I like doing this! Perhaps I shall have more "Kimahri Say" later, if Mr. Pink agrees to this, that Bastard with a stupid name. What kind of name is that any way?! Is it from Reservoir Dogs? No, its not! Its just a gay name, 'cus that's what he is, a foggot. Tee hee!~ Silver Neko and little Brother "Mr. Pink" who sucks at playing Max Payne  
  
(Biran and Yenke are Kimahri's older brothers, by the way.) 


	2. Kimahri smell food!

KIMAHRI SAYS  
  
~YAY! More Kimahri Says!~Silver Neko and Mr. Pink (The little whiner)   
  
"Kimahri say, never try to kill Moth with towel."  
  
"Kimahri say, Valefor is the ugliest Summon Kimahri has ever seen. Kimahri has crapped better looking summons out in Kimahri's sandbox."  
  
"Kimahri say, never try to glue horn back on with crazy glue."   
  
"Kimahri say, staple gun can also be used to replace light bulbs on the ceiling."  
  
"Kimahri say, why Lord of the Rings such popular movie? It suck! This am Kimahri's short description of movie: Talk talk talk, fight fight fight, die die die, oh you want to come on our adventure too? Ok! Look! There's more talking! Whoop! You dead too! Oh no! Gandolf died and no one even tried to save him! Oooo! The colors! Die die die...then the movie ended in the middle of no where and Kimahri screamed "THIS MOVIE IS RIPOFF! KIMAHRI KILL!" Kimahri then banned from theater."  
  
"Kimahri say, never take advice from talking puppets. They speak lies."   
  
"Kimahri say, never try to cook for the people your traveling with. They never like it. No one appreciates all the work Kimahri goes through to kill tasty Chocobo. Sniff."  
  
"Kimahri say, why can't Kimahri beat man in red at Rock 'em sock 'em robots?"  
  
"Kimahri tell you about childhood memory: "Look papa, I make a bottle rocket! No father! Don't put Mr. Snuffles in the rocket! Noooo! Why papa?! Why put Mr. Snuffles in Rocket?"  
  
"Kimahri say, little squirrel things at Djose Temple piss Kimahri off. They stand in front of Kimahri when Kimahri is walking and trip Kimahri. This makes Kimahri fall on face and blond boy from 1000 years ago laugh like school girl on drugs. Kimahri kill blond boy soon."   
  
"Kimahri say, little squirrel things at Djose temple also crawl into Kimahri's mouth when Kimahri eating! No food get down Kimahri's throat because little Squirrel things grab food from Kimahri's mouth and run! Kimahri HATE little squirrel things. Kimahri smashes all squirrel things he sees. Yuna not happy when Kimahri do this. She yell and yell and little voice in Kimahri's head tells Kimahri to be sad. Kimahri needs a hug now."   
  
"Kimahri say, Kimahri's best friend is alcohol. Sniff, I know, it THAT sad. Kimahri looks for help, but no one helps Kimahri. All too busy fighting Sin. Kimahri must go drown sorrows now."  
  
"Kimahri say, old man Guado ticks Kimahri off. He stand in farplane and whine and moan and no let Yuna help him. He too busy talking to dead people. Kimahri want to smack him upside face and tell him to get life."  
  
"Kimahri say, Thunder planes are fun fun fun. Blond boy from past gets hit by lighting many times. Kimahri just laugh and laugh and laugh. Al Bhed girl is all flinchy in thunder planes. She cry and twitch and act like little bug. Kimahri laughs even more when she does the bug walk. Thunder planes also have Kimahri's best Lance, so Kimahri say: Go to Thunder planes and bring people you hate. It big fun."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FUN KIMAHRI FACT!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kimahri hates the Sanubia desert! When he tried to climb the sand dunes, and then slipped, the blond guy laughed at the patheticness of the poor Ronso. Kimahri shall have his revenge. Kimahri also got inhaled by a Sand worm. Cactuars tormented Kimahri with their joy filled antics, angering the Ronso so much that he stomped on one. Kimahri then screamed in agony and delayed the party while he plucked needles from his foot. Pity Kimahri.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Kimahri say, CAN'T ANYTHING MAKE MAN WITH ODD HAIR WHO PLAYS BLITZ BALL, UNHAPPY?! Kimahri makes threat on life of man with odd hair, and he go "Ya?" and he does the happy laugh that Kimahri hates SO MUCH! Kimahri try to stab man with odd hair in face, he only laugh! Kimahri kill man with odd hair's dog, AND HE ONLY LAUGH! Kimahri wish Kimahri had been one to kill man with odd hairs brother, but Sin beat Kimahri to it. Sin take all joy from Kimahri!"  
  
"Kimahri say, Airship is good. It very big. Lots of place to hide bodies."  
  
"Kimahri say, Blitz ball fun game. Kimahri like Blitz ball. Kimahri LOVE Blitz ball. Yuna say there more to life then Blitz ball. She lies."  
  
"Kimahri say, Kimahri's fear of lady with big boobs is great. The boobs, so big! TO MUCH FOR KIMAHRI TO COMPREHEND! Lady with big boobs also makes fire and magic with hands. She make it rain on Kimahri when he least expects it. The water burns Kimahri like the fire of a thousand suns. Stay away from the boobies."   
  
"Kimahri say, Ronso Fangs are Kimahri's home team, but as much as Kimahri hate to admit it, they suck bad. Blond boy from 1000 years ago and man with odd hair's team always kick ass of Ronso team. Blond boy laugh at Ronso Fangs for long long time when he beats them. Blond boy also has Zev Ronso on his team. Zev Ronso and blond boy are very big friends. Blond boy buy ice cream cone for Zev. Zev does a happy dance. Kimahri feel so betrayed. Kimahri go push Blond boy into ocean now."   
  
"Kimahri say, you wonder why Kimahri wear same clothes day after day? Every morning, Kimahri wake up, say "Kimahri, today be good day." then Kimahri fall down stairs. Little Squirrels from temple that haunt Kimahri every where he goes, take advantage of Kimahri's agonizing pain and steal his Lucky Charms and the little toy inside. Then Kimahri awakes from his temporary coma and feels like someone has taped Kimahri to side of road during national steam rollers union parade. Then, Kimahri walks to drawer, then Kimahri say, "Ok, it go time. what shirt will I wear?" Kimahri can't decide! BRAIN AMORISM! Kimahri so confused that Kimahri curl up in little ball and scream until Yuna come and say, "Look what you did to my shoe!" then she roll up newspaper and hit Kimahri on the nose. Kimahri is very sorry. That's why Kimahri wear same thing all the time."   
  
"Kimahri say, Nuvy Ronso of Ronso Fangs is nice. Irga Ronso is VERY nice. Kimahri say to man with odd hair, "Put Nuvy and Irga on team!" But Odd hair man just laugh and say no, that Kimahri just want some "Booty" Kimahri smashes Odd hair man in face. He just laugh and laugh. Kimahri still hears the laughter in Kimahri's dreams...."  
  
~Yay! Thank you for all the great reveiws! If I get more inspired (which will be the next time I turn the TV on) I shall have another chappy up! Mr. Pink needs Tolit paper! I'm on my way!~ Silver Neko and Mr. Pink who has tummy problems. 


	3. Kimahri kick rock!

KIMAHRI SAYS  
  
~Forward by Mr. Pink: Over the course of me spouting mindless sayings while my cat lays on my stomach and crushes my colon, I feel as if I've been neglecting my TV for too long. If my life was a cheese, it wouldn't smell as bad as yours. That's why, you look to "Kimahri Says" as a scapegoat for your eternal collapse into the dark abyss that is death. Yay! Now that we've come to terms with ourselves, lets pull the knife away from our jugular veins, untie that noose and put that gun back in our fathers closet. Oh, one more thing: Beanie Babies will never go out of style. Thank you. (Silver Neko) When you walk away, you don't hear me say, PLEEEEEAAAAASE, oh baby, don't go. Teehee. Sorry.~Silver Neko and Silver Neko's little brother, Mr. Pink, who frightens the Silver Neko.  
  
"Kimahri say, forever must Kimahri dwell Kimahri's thoughts of isolation on the forsaken hill that is Kimahri's life."  
  
"Kimahri say, children laugh at Kimahri. Say Kimahri's grammar am bad. Kimahri scream at children. One children die from premature heart failure. Kimahri run far far away and hope no one follow."  
  
"Kimahri say, Kimahri filled with the paranoid suspicion of someone controlling Kimahri's every move. Lady with big boobs tell Kimahri to calm down. Kimahri scream, "The boobies!" and go away quickly."  
  
"Kimahri say, don't play in hot tar. It get everywhere, in clothes, in fur, in mouth. It stick to all you touch. Kimahri have to bath for 10 months to make tar go away."  
  
"Kimahri say, Kimahri love Lord of Rings. Oh how Kimahri loves it! The action! The fear! The danger! The DEATH! I love it! Cookie now? Please?"  
  
"Kimahri say, why god? Why create Omega Ruins? They tempt Kimahri with the sweet promise of eternal slumber."  
  
"Kimahri say, OH DEAR SWEET LEVIATHAN! THE SOCKS ARE BACK!"  
  
"Kimahri say, pie is good. Pie filled with blood of enemies better."  
  
"Kimahri wish Kimahri had tel-o-riffic powers. Then Kimahri could lift things with Kimahri's mind. Oh how Kimahri would lift! Kimahri would lift....rocks! And.....dirt!"  
  
"Kimahri say, a mouse dipped in Nitroglycerin can serve as a last minute birthday present for your 5 year old cousin. They will scream with delight!"  
  
"Kimahri say, one plus one equals one on a bun!"  
  
"Kimahri say, a potato is not a substitute for a puppy."  
  
"Kimahri say, always take with you, coloring book and crayons. Seymour like to talk long time. Crayons are good when he do this. They also nummy."  
  
"Kimahri say, never try to impress parents. Always ends in bloodshed."  
  
"Kimahri say, never trust man with black van with no windows."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fun Kimahri Fact!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kimahri doesn't understand the meaning of April fools day. Here is a list of the top ten things not to do to Kimahri on April fools day:  
  
10. Never put Squirrel things in Kimahri's drawer with spring loaded action.  
  
9. Never put blue food dye in his cheerios.  
  
8. Never dress up like his parents and attempt to establish a healthy family relationship.   
  
7. Never switch his wardrobe with bottle of honey.  
  
6. Never take his "My Pretty Ponies" collection, hold them for ransom and send him pictures of their mangled bodies until he pays.   
  
5. Never switch his happy medication with pure sugar.  
  
4. Never put Cherry bombs, with a timer, in his fridge, so when he wakes up and goes to the fridge, it will blow up in a horrible cherry mass.   
  
3. NEVER EVER tell him that he has won the Publishers Clearing House Sweepstakes (The one where they come and you money).  
  
2. Never put his collection of Elton John records under his mattress because you know that's where he'll never look (He won't either.)   
  
1. NEVER, NEVER, NEVER EVER tape his tail to his back and tell him he lost it in battle. We had to tie him down to keep him from flinging himself off the nearest cliff.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kimahri say, Hager the Horrible, BEST CARTOON EVER! It is one of the few joys in Kimahri's soda can of pain life."  
  
"Kimahri say, always write letter to self. It make you feel like you have friend, which you don't. Sniff."  
  
"Kimahri say, build self soundproof room and spend seven hours out of each day screaming like this...oh wait, Kimahri no can say this because it no fit the rating and Kimahri no want story deleted again *Watery eyes* that make Kimahri so, so sad."  
  
"Kimahri say, wear sunscreen often."  
  
"Kimahri say, don't listen to cheap money grabbing, expression making Auron comics, that cheap bastard. He come in room and say, "Hey hey hey! Santa here with goodies!" he not come with goodies. He come with PAIN!"  
  
~Mr. Pink would like to thank everyone for being pawn pieces in he chess game of life, including his sister. (Silver Neko) Simple and clean as the way that your making me feeel toooniiight (That part sound so dirty, yay!) its hard to let go. Ah still 'tink the Japanese version sounds better. Why? They ALWAYS sound batter. Always. All the time.~ Silver Neko, run children, RUN! 


	4. Kimahri kill duck!

Kimahri Says  
  
~Yay for new episodes of Samuri Jack! The depressed mermaid that is my life smiles. For this most special occasion......new Kimahri Says! Yay!~Silver Neko, the embodiment of your tears  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri is the angel of death and doom!  
  
Kimahri say, what is luv? Is luv even real? And why does is always leave Kimahri feeling like Kimahri's been hit in the groin with a brick?   
  
Kimahri say, Damn you pixels! How can you be smarter then Kimahri am?!  
  
Kimahri say, Call Kimahri to Heaven, baby Jesus.  
  
Kimahri say, sayings with Muffins and Bananas don't make sense.  
  
Kimahri say, damn you Max Payne with your catchy jingles!  
  
Kimahri say, Al Bhed girl's brother smells like ass.  
  
Kimahri say, Majurana affects the memory.  
  
Kimahri say, Pennies, the one thing we just don't need.  
  
Kimahri say, Majurana affects the memory.  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri is the true survivor!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fun Kimahri Fact!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Majurana affects the memory!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Kimahri say, don't trust Batman!  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri can only smell Pineapples now. KIMAHRI IS SCENTLESS!  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri must have Juice now.  
  
Kimahri say, Butt Ugly Martians is MOST HORRIBLE SHITTY SHIT SHOW KIMAHRI EVER BEEN NAILED TO WALL AND FORCED TO WATCH!  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri does certainly NOT have problem with gambling!  
  
Kimahri say, Richard Gear is big stoopid stupid face.  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri know something you don't know. It called constipation.  
  
Kimahri say, Damn you Ty Warner and your false Beanie Baby attempt at being God.  
  
Kimahri say, There never an outlet when Kimahri needs one. Extension cord to the rescue!   
  
Kimahri say, Majurana affects the memory.  
  
Kimahri say, Krush! Keel! Deestroy!  
  
Kimahri say, Grandfathers are fun to yell at....until they have a heart attack and roll around on the ground bleeding and dying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Kimahri's Memory Time!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kimahri tell you about special childhood memory at pool!  
  
"No Daddy! Kimahri is not Floatation device! Aiiiiiieee!"  
  
"Daddy help Kimahri! Kimahri is trapped in ventilation system!"  
  
"No Daddy! Floofy can't swim! Floofy only have little nubs for arms and legs! FLOOFY! NOOO! Why Daddy? Why make Floofy go after lost change at bottom of pool?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri is Kimahri's best friend.  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri looks up to Mr. Rodgers and little Trolley like they Kimahri's Gods.  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri fears the Muffin Man....the Muffin Man....THE MUFFIN MAN!  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri likes Dino Rikki game. It fun AND source of nourishment!  
  
Kimahri say, Kimari is so very, very alone. Every moment of Kimahri's life is filled with doubt and self pity. Everyone HATE Kimahri. No one ever want to be Kimahri's partner in Ronso school. Guy sitting behind Kimahri always stick Grapes in Kimahri's fur. Kimahri just want to be left alone to Kimahri's brooding! LEAVE KIMAHRI TO KIMAHRI'S PAIN! Kimahri craves Ice cream now. Strawberry.  
  
~Awww...poor Kimahri lives a nightmare from which there is NO waking. Sniff. I like Fruit loops! They taste like VICTORY!~Silver Neko, the Doom of the living 


	5. Kimahri play Kingdom Hearts!

KIMAHRI SAYS  
  
~Whoo. See me dance. Dance as you obey the words of Kimahri. DANCE I SAY! Dance like a drunken Rhino on Halloween. Yay! DANCING LIKE A MONKEY! Because you asked for it: MORE KIMAHRI SAYS! Wheee!~The Silver Neko and Mr. Pink  
  
"Kimahri say, why do all clouds look like Popeye?"  
  
"Kimahri say, Materia is crunchy."  
  
"Kimahri say, blond man with spiky hair carry big sword. He like non-annoying version of blond boy from 1000 years ago. He also not like to talk much. He and Kimahri are soul mates, according to Al Bhed girl."  
  
"Kimahri say, man with gun for hand is "tree hugger" according to blond man with spiky hair. When Kimahri sees man with gun arm, he not just hugging trees. He doing....other things. Things that make Kimahri feel dirty."  
  
"Kimahri say, chick with big boobs (Not lady with big boobs, chick with big boobs. There is a difference. This chick wear short shorts) make good drinks. As you know, Kimahri is an alcoholic. Gulp. Yummy. Ooooog...Kimahri love you, barstool."  
  
"Kimahri say, dead lady is....dead. Thank you for your time."  
  
"Kimahri say, loooong long time ago, Ronsos used to be red and walk on all fours like doggies. Back then, Mt. Gagazet was not mountain, but was big red canyon. Kimahri's great great great great (This goes on for awhile) great grandpa was red cat named Nannaki. He great guy. He was able to lick places that are forbidden to mention and no one would care. Truly a great Ronso....cat...thingy....indeed."  
  
"Kimahri say, saddest way to die is by Kidney failure."  
  
"Kimahri say, drunken smoking man who is Dragoon like Kimahri is angry all time. Kimahri am angry allot, but not angry enough to eat glass to express anger."  
  
"Kimahri say, Ninja Thief is pain in neck. She ask Kimahri, "Why are you wearing panties?" Kimahri does not wear panties! Loincloth not hide EVERYTHING you know. Kimahri wears white cloth over genitals as to not sicken others. They not panties dammit!"  
  
"Kimahri say, Kitty in cape is stupid. Well at first it was stupid. Now it sicken Kimahri. Kimahri once read "Hen-tay" comic that have blond man with spiky hair and Kitty in cape into. What they do...is so very wrong. Wrong. Thank god it just comic made by perverted peoples and is not real...or is it? Kimahri is frightened. Kimahri would hate it if some one made "Hen-tay" comic of Kimahri and blond boy from 1000 years ago...doing what kitty in cape and blond man with spiky hair do. Or worse, comic with Kimahri and lady with big boobs! Nooooo!"  
  
"Kimahri say, spooky man who's name start with V....is spooky. He change into monsters. He turn into purple monster with horns, franken...stee..sti...stine monster, he turn into killy man with "Haw-kee" mask and he also turn into large winged demon strait from bowels of hell. Hold Kimahri."  
  
"Kimahri say, Silver evil man kills things, just like Kimahri! He once kill large snake, like Kimahri! He kill dead lady, just like...oh. No, he beat Kimahri to it. Never mind."  
  
"Kimahri say, Gold Saucer is fun place. Food, games, small helpless childrens and nummy Chocobos! It so fun! They run on pretty track while you chase them! Wheeee!"  
  
~Hey! Can you guess who Kimahri was talking about? Yes! The people of FF VII! Yay! Sorry this one wasn't very funny, but I'm busy dammit! Grandma needs Jelly! I'm on my way!~ Supa Silver Neko power, waaaai! 


	6. Kimahri luv to luv!

KIMAHRI SAYS  
  
~Wow, its been awile. Here I am again to rain Kimahri goodness forcibly upon the children. Whee~ Silver Neko, She eats food  
  
Kimahri say, Microwave your children.  
  
Kimahri say, never lick the frozen pole.   
  
Kimahri say, Vib Ribbon frighten Kimahri.  
  
Kimahri say, must Man in red stand there and eat popcorn while the madness continues?  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri not sure why Kimahri am yelling.  
  
Kimahri say, Hamtaro have a mind of his own. It lead him to crazy adventures!  
  
Kimahri say, everyday be jolly good!  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri wants a Mini-me of Kimahri!  
  
Kimahri say, lens flares are shiny.  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri needs to stop thinking out loud.  
  
Kimahri say, flesh hungry crazed wiener dogs await Kimahri on the farplain. The bad part of it, not the good part with flowers.  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri is the king of NOTHING!  
  
Kimahri say, in the name of the Corndog, Kimahri will punish you!  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri hurt in combat. Kimahri must return to home planet!  
  
Kimahri say, KIMAHRI ROOOOCKS!  
  
Kimahri say, Super Mario is number one Banana!   
  
~~~~~~~SUPER FUN KIMAHRI FACT~~~~~~~  
  
Kimahri's tum tum hurt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri is king of Candy land!  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri is wearing pants! Take THAT Blade Runner!  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri will no do interpretive dance! Prepare!   
  
Kimahri say, vote Kimahri!   
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri can read! Finally!  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri found the magic candy!  
  
Kimahri say, SEIZURE ROBOTS! WAI!  
  
Kimahri say, anal sex not that bad, at least that what they tell Kimahri.  
  
Kimahri say, why is it so dark mama? Why?  
  
Kimahri say, dance like Santa!  
  
Kimahri say, LISTEN TO KIMAHRI'S SONG! "Kimahri do a dance for you! It fun and gay and look good too! Tralalalalalalalala! Kimahri hope you enjoy Kimahri's dance, fiddly aye diddly aye ah!" Whee!  
  
Kimahri say, HOW?! How can Man in red just stand there and eat popcorn like nothing am going on?! HOW?!  
  
Kimahri say, Blond boy from 1000 years ago no suspect a thing...  
  
Kimahri say, Don't eat the little Humming birds. The guilt am to great to bare.  
  
Kimahri say, singing Smurfs am sign of death by liver cancer.  
  
Kimahri say, KIMAHRI!  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri am so angry that Kimahri is raising Kimahri's fist in anger!  
  
Kimahri say, silly police, Kimahri don't use roads!  
  
Kimahri say, no one love Kimahri....  
  
~The Kittens are sucking out my will to LIVE! Oh wait, their done now. Yay!~ Silver Neko, she's at level 36! 


	7. Kimahri am not a gun!

KIMAHRI SAYS  
  
~Hey hey hey! Kimahri! Saying....things! You feel special when you read dis, ya? Thats right, smile and laugh as you cat sneaks into your bedroom and decides your newly washed and folded clothes are worthy of his "Buisness". Curse you cat! Your lies won't save you now! I'm gunna yell at you until you feel REALLY REALLY bad about what you've done! That'll learn ya. Ah, I take a nap now.~ Silver Neko, she enjoys the game with the duck, the dog and the young boy with a key.   
  
Kimahri say, there some things that just not meant to be lit on fire.  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri wonder when electricity and water stopped mixing?  
  
Kimahri say, neat thing about any man named Cid, when you think he die, he no die! Not even if he blow self up to plug hole to underworld up. What with that?  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri's pants died in great pants war. DAMN YOU JIMMY NEUTRON!   
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri get hit by Blitz ball right in Kimahri's baby makers!  
  
Kimahri say, "Its got chicken legs!" Whee!  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri not eat the bugs Kimahri pick from Kimahri's fur.  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri not even trying anymore.  
  
Kimahri say, LADY WITH BIG BOOBS KNOWS THE TRUTH! RUN!  
  
Kimahri say, Mr. Roboto save the day!  
  
Kimahri say, Rats swim? Kimahri no know that!   
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri feel violated.  
  
Kimahri say, even when man named Cid who swear very very much's ship explode in fiery ball of death that incinerate all life around it when it hit ground, with Cid man in it, he no die! Kimahri does the confusion dance of the confused person because this very confuse Kimahri.  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri is thankful for Kimahri's short temper.  
  
Kimahri say, "Yes, chicken legs..." Yay!  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri hope Cartoon Network CRUSH Nickelodeon like scum that not know good shows if they burrowed into their stomach and lay eggs that hatch and larva escape through skin with much pain, that Nickelodeon SO am. Thank you.   
  
Kimahri say, Johnny 5 is alive! No disassemble!  
  
Kimahri say, why am there various pictures of Moggles in Kimahri's room?  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri does Kimahri's laundry with a rake and pool filter.  
  
Kimahri say, Don't put Twinkies on your Pizza.  
  
Kimahri say, Holy chicken pot Christ!   
  
Kimahri say, Damn you lawn! Why you no mow yourself like other lawns!  
  
Kimahri say, Make little frog with mustache and cape go away. Kimahri does not know the cure dammit!   
  
Kimahri say, the early bird gets the Woody Allen impersonator.   
  
Kimahri say, fear the wrath of the Mango.  
  
Kimahri say, driving on the sidewalk causes disorder!   
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri hope Kimahri will get to be in Kingdom Hearts! Oh, Kimahri is not. Kimahri will weep now.  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri want Red Lion number 13 and Rat lady who jump good to stop calling Kimahri "Papa" all hours of Kimahri's life!  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri am making you read Kimahri's words!   
  
  
~~~~~~~SUPER FUN KIMAHRI FACT~~~~~~~  
  
There's so much Invader Zim Pron! Where to start?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kimahri say, sharing is caring.   
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri once "Junction" with Guardian Force. It hurt with pain and make Kimahri forget where Kimahri live and who Kimahri's family am. Whee!   
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri is the God of all Buttons.  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri is not a happy camper.  
  
Kimahri say, Cid man with pot belly, receding hair line and school of crazy children who have swords that are ALSO guns (Oh how this boggle Kimahri's drunken mind) once....well Kimahri no can remember time when Cid man died but then did not. Forgive Kimahri.   
  
Kimahri say, "CHICKEN! I gunna eat yooou!" Teehee.  
  
Kimahri say, and then there was cake.  
  
Kimahri say, don't try to hang Kimahri in Kimahri's sleep. Many try, few are able to lift the mass of meat and fur that is Kimahri, out of Kimahri's bed.  
  
Kimahri say, Kicking TV off of table is not very smurfy thing to do.  
  
Kimahri say, Turtle do not make good substitute for baby chicken.  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri need to stop saying chicken so much....eerrRRGH! CHICKEN ROOOCKS! Kimahri feel clean now.  
  
Kimahri say, If Kimahri had an egg, Kimahri would eat Kimahri's egg.  
  
Kimahri say, ARMAGEDDON!   
  
Kimahri say, Cid man that am bug and then frog (KIMAHRI DOES NOT HAVE THE CURE! Stop looking at Kimahri like Kimahri is imploding in on Kimahri's self!) once nearly stopped being alive when wall of death that come from Invincible ship destroy Castle with wings. But he now more then over it. Kimahri wets himself with surprise.   
  
Kimahri say, Not in the face! NOT IN THE FACE!  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri's lunch taste bad. This all Harry Potter's fault!  
  
Kimahri say, Please scary Harry Potter Otaku girls, please no hurt Kimahri for Kimahri's slander of Harry Potter. Kimahri still have scars from Lord of the Rings fans. They haunt Kimahri.  
  
Kimahri say, what Kimahri eats effects Kimahri's brain chemistry!  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri own one ring, TO RULE THEM ALL! And it shiny.  
  
Kimahri say, Spider man can dispense death from the skies. And do what a spider can!  
  
Kimahri say, Kimahri hope Kimahri not pregnant.  
  
Kimahri say, when soda machine beg you to buy it soda buy using telepathy, run. Run and no look back until you back in warm beg with stuffed Moggle dolly.   
  
Kimahri say, ......things that amuse people. What? It true!  
  
~You know what really gives me a warm feeling in me belly? That inhaling/screaming noise Goofy makes sometimes when he gets hit in battle. Oh how me and Mr. Pink howl with glee. And I luv how Doneld is still incomprehensible and homicidal as ever. Teehee, he so angry and short. And the kid...why do I keep calling him "Zora"? The Legend of Zelda can be a nasty thing when it starts to take over what little vocabulary you got. Teehee, Vocabulary.~Silver Neko, dancing like a Munkey. 


	8. Kimahri run from water!

KIMAHRI SAYS  
  
~Yay, I got off me lazy ass to write about our crazy Ronso friend: Kimahri. PLAY KINGDOM HEARTS! PlAY EET NOW! WHY YOU NO PLAY?! NOW! Wheehoo~Silver Neko, can you not feel her joy?   
  
"Kimahri say, angry rain cloud man with shooty sword have issues with how to luv stuff. He never going to score, just like Kimahri....sniff."  
  
"Kimahri say, angle lady in blue is purdy. She like to pet Kimahri. Kimahri happy. Then angle lady in blue's dog bite Kimahri in knee. Hard. So much blood, Kimahri will never get it out of loincloth."  
  
"Kimahri say, teacher lady in tight clothing is out to get Kimahri. She has whip. She trying to train Kimahri to use toilet. Kimahri spiret is one that no can be tamed! Toilet am bad! Tail always get wet! AAAAAH! The whip! It stings Kimahri like the sting of failure!"  
  
"Kimahri say, teacher lady am ALSO blue mage like Kimahri. That not good. She always trying to....oh.....crap...*SNAP!* AAAARGH! Kimahri never need to read whipping boy book! Kimahri is living the Whipping boy book!"  
  
"Kimahri say, blond kid with face tattoo eat hotdogs. Yep, it true. He LIVE for hotdogs. Once Kimahri at Garden school and was eating nummy hotdog. It last one. Blond kid come up and beg for hot dogs. Kimahri say no. Kimahri hungry. Blond kid then offer to "Sooth Kimahri's itch". Uh oh. Kimahri know that look! Kimahri run away with hotdog in hand."  
  
"Kimahri say, chick who think she is Ninja turtle is whiny. She whines, yes. But no near the IMMENSE LEVEL of whining that blond boy from 1000 years ago can do. Yep."  
  
"Kimahri say, cowboy guy is ASSASSIN! He kills the peoples who make the bad things happen. Shooty shoot shoot. He also like butterflies. How much? Maybe....to much. Never take Cowboy guy to Macalania woods. Ever."  
  
"Kimahri say, Laguna man is god. You see, he take care and love ancient ancestors of Ronso: The Moomba. He was nice man. He give Moomba's milk and nummy's. He also become president of world. He go into space and have adopted daughter who have ability to warp time. Truly a great man."  
  
"Kimahri say, man with sharp cutting hands is spooky. He frightens the children and eats the Coco puffs. He am embodiment of sharpness. That is all Kimahri has to say about that."  
  
"Kimahri say, fat harpoon guy is a manly man. He is a whaler from the moon, he carries a harpoon. But their ain't no whales so he go after KIMAHRI! AAAAH! He want to make soap from Kimahri's fat and perfume from Kimahri's bodily juices. Kimahri must go disguise Kimahri as a Care Bear now."  
  
"Kimahri say, Wizard chick is all powerful. She also runs a daycare. With Wizards chicks evil powers, she keeps the brats in line."  
  
~Final Fantasy VIII, a great but rather dull game. Leon? Silly Squall, we know you can do better then THAT. But we forgives ya. Sorry this kinda sucked, but Mr. Pink went on a Skiing trip, so part of my magical funny powers are gone. When the Silver Neko and Mr. Pink are united, they form: The Funny kids who piss off their Grandparents with their vulgar humor! Yay and so on. Oh well, time for some Hentai. *Drool* I'm evil~Silver Neko, she's evil 


End file.
